


angelic

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [23]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Pre-Canon, Skull Fucking, To Be Continued, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 23: angel eyes(hahahahahhahhaha get it????)ash eats a big bowl of ice cream.





	angelic

Ash understands what Shorter meant when he said Ash looked like the Christmas card. The angel, perched up with lilies and holy light, her striking emerald eyes. That was the ticket: the eyes. If Ash’s eyes had been brown or blue or even a duller green, maybe Shorter wouldn’t have even brought it up. Maybe he wouldn’t be an angel, then.

He doesn’t want to be an angel. These eyes are a curse.

One of Golzine’s henchman— a true sadist and nothing more, but that could be said about most of them— had gotten a hold of Ash once again. Well, Ash just let himself fall into the obvious trap this time; it would have been more of a hassle to try to avoid it. After all, this encounter didn’t seem like it would take too long; this guy would mess him up, Golzine would mess him up, and he would be sent home. Nothing too miserable or out of the ordinary. Although Ash has been avoiding these lately, he figured if he let Dino win once, it would be easier to get out of it the next few times.

When the spoon is brought out, though, something in the air changes.  _ Ice cream? _ Ash jokes to himself to hide the fear and anticipation. The guy has a crazed look to him, a crazed, lustful look. It definitely wasn’t ice cream.

He steps closer suddenly, almost immediately raising the spoon to his face. To his cheek. To his eye.  _ Oh no. _ It doesn’t seem like a threat. Rather, an action.

“H-Hey!! Di—” he corrects himself, “Papa won’t be happy if you do that! Y-You know he likes a pretty face!!” Ash makes an effort to show off his looks out of desperation.

That doesn’t seem to falter him. “Papa?” He smirks, inching the tip of the spoon closer to the sclera. “Papa, told me to do this, cutie.”

_ What? _ Before he has time to find something to cut his restraints, beat this guy up, and find a way out, it’s already happened. The henchman didn’t hesitate at the slightest, forcing the instrument behind the organ and flicking his wrist with gusto, an action Ash saw out of the corner of his eye before not seeing nothing at all.

Surprisingly, though, it doesn’t hurt. Perhaps it was the shock, perhaps the speed of the motion. He doesn’t feel anything. The fear only occurs when he sees the spoon and the white, bloody ball atop it. The iris, angelic. Just then, he almost vomits.

The man drops the spoon as if he was already bored with that activity. Instead, he reaches for his belt. “Hey,” an unzipping, “Do you think  _ this _ can fit in there, cutie?"

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
